jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Phobia
Alien Phobia is an 1997 Indie DOS single-screen shooting freeware games was designed and developed by Wah-Software. It is the first game finnish Independent game developed of small individual crew is Atte Ilvessuo and his brother Antti Ilvessuo to creating the game produced for Wah-Software. It was used with game style was later being developed of Crimsonland It follows for succeeded with Alien Phobia, The game series was following up by the direct-of-sequel to Alien Phobia 2 and Phobia 3: Edge of Humanity Gameplay There are exactly three moves available: walking forward (arrow key up), turning around (arrow key left and right) and shooting (enter, holding the key results in constant fire). Aliens enter the screen from all directions and the goal is to kill as many as possible before the player is inevitably overwhelmed. Sometimes a killed alien leaves behind a flame thrower which allows to kill aliens more effectively - as soon as the ammo is used up, the player automatically switches back to the standard pistol with unlimited ammo. When the player is defeated (there is a health bar which is depleted when an alien is touched), the game ends and maybe the player can enter a name into the highscore list. Only the number of killed aliens is relevant for this. Development Wah-Software was only founded by Atte Ilvessuo (lead game programming) and his brother Antti Ilvessuo (graphic art design) was they started on opening the company and creating the new first game designed of Alien Phobia, The game simply is only for small indie game platforms of PC Windows and DOS. Alien Phobia was very first made the freeware game downloadable in the forms of the small indie game produced to Finnish independent game development are the first times. It got about played by players and it took the numerous are large amount of played is 100,000 times. After the game succeeded with Alien Phobia. The game developer was moved on into game direct-of-sequel Alien Phobia 2 and 3. Reception James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. were met the Alien Phobia are reviewing with Wah-Software the developer of Finnish brother Atte Ilvessuo and Antti Ilvessuo about through and feeling with very interested Alien Phobia are noted to "Very simply good game and shooter game" as an graphics, detailing, gameplay, solo played in single-screen are simply small indie games. It got about 10 out of 10 score points and it also whore to "Top 100 Best Indie DOS Games" are numbered of #33 Alien Phobia. With there was succesded sequel to Alien Phobia Sequels and these another of Wah-Software and RedLynx that have both are granting has several unique note are "very good game and good sequel own way". as well game style like Crimsonland Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. met the Alien Phobia was game reviewed and it got about 5 stars out of 5 and it also was 10 out of 10 game scores was reviewing by the authorized users. *See the game reviews of article Sequels Alien Phobia was following up with direct-of-sequel to Alien Phobia 2 and 3. Was being later the developer Wah-Software moved over into RedLynx Ltd. Development Crew *See the credits of Alien Phobia External Links *Alien Phobia on Mobygames *Alien Phobia on Online DOS Games in Web-Archive